Love certainly sucks
by Light-of-Heart
Summary: Imayoshi has relationship issues, and seeks advice from Akashi. But as he takes his advice, he meets a strange classmate, and his relationship life will change, positively or negatively, he doesn't know. Main Pairings: Kasamatsu/Imayoshi, Kuroko/Akashi, threesomes might occur. Rating might change as well. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1- Problems, and more problems

**Setting: Takes place 3 years after Winter Cup. So the first years are actually in college/university, while the third years are in their 4****th**** year or done.**

**So character ages: **

**All 3****rd**** years: 21, 2****nd**** years: 20, 1****st**** years: 18 (Though, since this is around Spring, some 1****st**** years are 17).**

**Might have threesome pairings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Problems, problems and more problems**

"So.. What is it you wanted to ask me?" Asked the young Shogi player.

"…It's embarrassing. Really!" Replied the Graduate.

Two people chatted while they were in a school library.

The Shogi player was only a third year child who was still starting the school year, so he wasn't _exactly _a real Shogi player, but he was better than the professions. (He has a record of defeating 10 professionals back when he was a First year in Middle School)

Short in height, but had the brains of a million people combined. He was the Champion of the previous competitions which involved mind games, and has not been defeated in either.

He was the leader of the well known team: The Generation of Miracles.

The enigmatic: Akashi Seijuurou.

The Graduate on the other hand, was an average heighted person, known for his specialty of hiding his real face by constantly smiling, and can easily read through other's expressions, as if he was looking at a book. Although he isn't some big named person, he is known for his unpredictable move sets, and his skill at being the person who no one would like to mess around with.

Master of manipulation: Imayoshi Shouichi.

So the situation at hand… is rather a sight.

Imayoshi, this tyrannical, scary, always-has-a-smile-on-his-face Shouichi, taking advice he probably doesn't even need from the Emperor Akashi Seijuurou himself? Well… The Emperor title was quickly discarded by the red haired child.

"It really is not embarrassing if you look at it… considering you have never actually experienced such feelings before" Replied the red head, calmly moving a Shogi piece to a certain area.

The raven haired boy just watched him play, while having his head resting on his palm* (Elbow on the table posture)

Then his eyes (not even open though) shifted to Akashi.

"You really do have a point there.. but I am not exactly looking for sympathy, you see?" His brows knitted slightly. Akashi then looked up from his board, then looked back at it.

"I know that." Closing his eyes, he noted another presence which crept up behind the comrade who was sitting on the opposite spot.

Imayoshi then let his head slump to the desk, in other words, face-desk. He too was aware of the person behind him, but he paid no heed to it, since comparatively, this person is like an innocent youkai* or that's what he would call him, since the latter meant no harm in his view.

However, Imayoshi doesn't know everything in this world. So he felt a bit inferior about that. Since Akashi seems to more a whole lot more than he does, and he is not older than the raven.

The person behind Imayoshi gives him a bit of an irritated stare as he stood diagonally to him. Of course, not so innocent as he thought.

Akashi opened his eyes and then gave his usual look to the boy.

"Kuroko… You don't have to stand behind him like a creep" He said with a non-chalant voice, but was secretly a bit amused. Kuroko was sending a lot of shivers down Imayoshi's spine by just a look, but then again, that's Kuroko for you.

"Sorry Akashi-kun.. It's a bad habit of mine" He replied with a deadpan look. Well… The deadpan look is his usual look, since it helps him do his job better.

Imayoshi let out a low whimper which made Kuroko walk up to Akashi. Akashi looking back at his board gave a little sigh and then patted Imayoshi's head, in a comforting manner.

Akashi smiled slightly caressing Imayoshi's soft, slightly long but unkempt hair.

"If someone loves you, what would your usual reaction, Imayoshi?" He whispered as though he was trying to not make him hear it.

"I might die…" muttered Imayoshi as Akashi let out a small giggle, causing the baby blue head to glance at Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, I don't think that was meant to be funny.." muttered Kuroko as he lowered his eyes and sat down beside Akashi.

"Fact being, if the people aren't so bad, give them a chance" Akashi shrugged after saying that.

"But.. I don't even know who it is..!" half shouted, of course. No yelling allowed in a library.

"Take your time then make decisions, you won't regret them if you have taken the right amount of time" Akashi smiled at Kuroko, since it kinda showed what he had meant.

"Certainly that was something I was planning on doing~ at least I'm not being stupid that way. Thanks for the advice" his voice cracking in a happy manner. The latter smiled at the other's resolve. Kuroko on the other hand, really wished to swat away Akashi's hand from Imayoshi's head, but had to resist.

And Kuroko's wish was granted as Imayoshi abruptly stood up. Akashi looked up at him, probably trying to see his expression.

Well.. It was the usual feline-fox-smile*, maybe he was happy after all. "Sorry, I must've taken too much of your time" he said with a head tilt. Akashi nodded no.

"I was in free time, besides I like hearing what people say, so it's all good" assuring him. Akashi didn't know why Imayoshi wanted to cut the converse short, but didn't ponder on it. Kuroko on the other hand tried to stare off at a distance, failing desperately.

"Thanks again, Akashi. I hope you have a great day" Bowing quickly then grabbing his bag and running off, while one of the workers yell not to run in the halls of a library.

Akashi had his glance stuck trailing Imayoshi, who had just left the room. Then he felt something pulling on his waist. Of course, it was Kuroko hugging him on his waist.

"Feeling jealous, Kuroko?" Akashi asked in a teasing manner, and Kuroko avoided to look at him. "It's alright, I'm not out for more people" And patted Kuroko's head as reassurance, which made Kuroko look up at him and smile.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, it's just that you never get the time to visit me.." Pulling him closer, Kuroko talked in a low manner (not whisper, but lower than the usual) Akashi stopped patting him and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck.

"And it's been a while since I have felt you on me, it feels good" Kuroko closed his eyes and inched closer to Akashi. Good thing there weren't many people in the library to stare at them both, otherwise Akashi would've pushed Kuroko away and run off.

Kuroko's nose touched Akashi's nose as they both felt their breaths on each other, Akashi's eyes widened slightly when he noticed Kuroko's smiling at him, and when he closed their distances. It's not a new sight, but Akashi is always caught off guard by Kuroko, like how Kuroko easily slides his hand in Akashi's shirt.

His cold hands touching Akashi's slightly warmer body, his only response was closing his eyes and letting Kuroko do what he wants.

Kuroko pulled Akashi onto his lap after placing a lot of pecks on his face; forehead, cheeks, nose, jaw, and mouth. Akashi felt a little heat rise up on him while Kuroko lowered the turtle-neck which was covering Akashi's neck, and planted sweet kisses on it.

They didn't go further since this is not their houses, and this is a library, but after a lot of kissing, Akashi was the first to pull back and kiss Kuroko's forehead before he picks up his board and puts it back in his bag.

"Kuroko, this is a library, we have to wait" Akashi teased him playfully. Kuroko nodding in response.

"Then I'll say we're on a date, starting now" Kuroko mused and clung onto Akashi's waist again.

* * *

Running out of the halls, and onto a local bench caused Imayoshi to stop running. Now he was out of the Phantom's sight* (Kuroko's.)

He panted a bit loudly as slumped on the bench, not noticing a person who was already sitting there waiting for something. When Imayoshi finally caught his breath, he took a short glance at who was sitting there.

Short black hair, bright blue eyes, scary glance, dressed formally for no absolute reason… Oh oh. That's Kasamatsu Yukio from Kaijou (Well.. long time ago), his classmate. Crap.

Imayoshi thought of running away again but he was stopped by Kasamatsu's voice.

"You look familiar.. You're in the same class as me, right?" He asked in a low tone, and Imayoshi could've sworn he was gonna die now.

"Ahahah.. I suppose you can say that.." laughing nervously, he replied. Kasamatsu noted his nervousness and wondered why would someone be scared of him.

_This man is too hostile.. I can't say anything to him.._ Did Imayoshi say when Kasamatsu took a closer look at Imayoshi.

When he noticed the other stare closely at him, he moved back, trying to scream out PERSONAL SPACE PLEASE. But no avail.

"Ahah.. I have to go somewhere so I'll see you later" Bring a hand up as if to wave bye, he stood up and was about to run but failed since Kasamatsu had an iron grip on his other arm.

"Wait a bit. I'm sure if you were in a rush, you wouldn't have come here in the first place. Relax" Firmly stating, Kasamatsu let go of him.

Yep. Scary man is what Imayoshi kept saying over and over while he sat back down awkwardly.

Keeping his bag on his lap, he waited awkwardly. They both had a strange silence, so Kasamatsu wanted to break the silence by opening his mouth and saying something, but nothing came out.

Awkward silence ran by them. It just remained.

"Hey.." oh. Now they are talking. Kasamatsu breaks the silence. "I'm going to the convenient store, would you like to come?" Crap. An invitation.

Imayoshi kept mentally screaming no. _no no no NO NOOO!_ "S-sure, I guess" A stutter. A STUTTER. _Oh dear.._ thought Imayoshi as he figured, today is the day to betray your brain's orders.

"Cool. Then let's go, umm.." Kasamatsu trailed off, since he forgot Imayoshi's name. Sweat ran down Imayoshi's face as he waited for him to figure it out. Nope, failed.

"What's your name? I'm sorry" Looking away from Imayoshi, who was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Just call me Imayoshi" Without looking at him, he replied, embarrassed. Kasamatsu then brought his hand out.

"Nice to actually meet you, Imayoshi-san" He smiled in a friendly manner. Imayoshi just stared surprised at the hand and took him a while to shake it.

"Yeah.. same here, Kasamatsu-kun" By shaking his hand, Kasamatsu already knew Imayoshi was nervous as heck.

"Come on relax already" And started to get a bit annoyed.

* * *

_Am I on a blind date? Why is Kami-sama playing games with me..? Why why why…_ Imayoshi sullenly thought. This is just not his day.. most definitely not.

_What's gonna make this worse, Aomine coming by?_ Well yes, Imayoshi. Aomine is in the store with Momoi.

Seems that they are always getting stuff for school since it is Spring, so it most likely is the start for them.

Well Goddamnit is what ran through Imayoshi's mind as he pushed Kasamatsu and himself to the other aisle so that Aomine won't see them.

"W- Hey! I was looking there, geez what's the big idea, eh." Again, Kasa is annoyed.

"So sorry huney, I was avoiding someone there" Imayoshi said raising his hands in defence.

"Why?"

"Because..!" Feeling groggily stupid, Imayoshi cut himself off. "It's nothing, just check it later"

"Why." "B-Because.."

"Imayoshi. Is there someone bothering you there?" Kasamatsu glared at Imayoshi, who's eyes were closed as always, who was putting up with a nervous smile.

Imayoshi nodded no "No, there isn't. But.." again, what is he gonna say. _Aomine is there, and he'll laugh?_ No, that's stupid for someone like Imayoshi to say. Wait a minute, what happened to him and his mighty manipulative self anyway.

Looks like it goes away along with High School…

"Look, I won't ask. But, we'll get back to it later" He gave in annoyed. _Wait.. LATER? When the heck is that?_

"Oh.. okayy~" Finally able to retain his nervousness, Imayoshi smiled at Kasamatsu. Right when he said that..

"Eh? Imayoshi-kun? Is that you?" Imayoshi's repressed nervousness just flew out and he felt like he was about to pass out. Turning around with all his strength, he saw it was Momoi who addressed him.

Still pretty as ever, Momoi doesn't look any older. Well.. Not like any of them do look old anyway. (My failure, everyone still looks young as ever) her lower bangs that reach her lower back were brought more to the front, but yet, she still was young and beautiful in Imayoshi's eyes. Her casuals add to it. (You know the one with Riko in one ending in season 2? Yes, I love that)

Imayoshi waved at both of them, trying to regain his lost composure. "Yo~ Haven't seen you two in a while.." Failing drastically, another sweat drop falls down his face.

The man with Momoi looked at the man with Imayoshi, Kasamatsu. Since when were they friends anyway? Wait a minute, who was he again? Some guy from Kise's team?

Oh yeah..

Aomine didn't change either, not like any of them actually changed.

"Yeah. Hi" Aomine waved back indifferently to Imayoshi, which made it turn back to his smirky self.

"You don't look like you done much within the years. Though I'm flattered that you remember me, Aomine" Imayoshi joked, while Kasamatsu wondered when did his composure suddenly just come back, oh wait, they were teammates, of course, looking weak is bad.

"Eh. Whatever." Openly showing disinterest, Momoi lightly elbowed Aomine.

"He means it's really nice to see you again, Imayoshi-senpai" Momoi smiled sweetly.

"Oh come on, don't go formal on me~ Just say Imayoshi and that's that" Kasamatsu noted how comfortable he was with them, and felt relieved.

"Oh. And this is Kasamatsu-kun." He gestured to Kasamatsu, who politely bowed in response.

"You two dating huh. How boring" Again more disinterest in his tone, but there was also a tiny bit of venom in his tone this time.

"Hey Satsuki, we're leaving" Aomine turned away, while Imayoshi gaped after registering what he had just said. "W-Wait! Can't we stay and chat with them for a bit?" No avail, Momoi sighed and waved bye to the two of them and ran behind Aomine who managed to quickly walk off.

Imayoshi and Kasamatsu just stared as they passed by. Kasamatsu retaining his composure, while Imayoshi looked like he was about to puke and die, and turned to look at Kasamatsu.

"W-w.. We aren't dating.. Are we..?" Imayoshi hoped he'd say no.

"Do you want to?" He calmly asked.

"W-wh w-w WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **THAT?!**" Imayoshi accidently shouted out of panic.

"Chill dude, I was joking." Imayoshi sighed of relief after hearing that.

"If you ask me.." He continued with a different tone "I'd rather say _we are dating_, how about that, _Imayoshi-san_?" by his sly tone, Imayoshi was again taken back by him. When the heck did Kasamatsu learn to speak like that?

_I really have to get out of here.. As soon I can!_ Thought Imayoshi as he bit his finger.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1. **

**Excuse me if some characters are ooc, I almost have no idea how Kasamatsu acts, except the fact that my siblings say he's honourable, but I actually see him very sneaky, plays dirty and hits Kise and Hayakuwa a lot.**

**And now I am falling in love with spaz!Imayoshi.**

**Oh and Akashi is not the current one, since part of my headcanons is that he reverted back, but Kuroko is the one who stabilizes him since he is very unstable as himself. (Fights between Akashi #1 and #2—Emperor Akashi)**

**If I missed some notes, I'll put it in chapter 2.**

**What do you guys think? Please leave reviews of your opinions~ They fuel me like how babies love their candy. ^**o


	2. Chapter 2- Finally

**Before I start, I wanted to mention, the honourable mentions: Thank you Mimibeear for following and favourite on this ficcy, Latios963 for the favourite and follow on this, and last but not least NatiVengeance for the follow.**

**I'm actually surprised people liked it pretty quickly (Maybe I have improvements)**

**Mimibeear: I wonder if the cuteness will remain, but I hope it does. Thanks for reviewing ^o^**

**Aibeloved: I'm really glad you find it interesting so far, I hope it still does later. Thanks for reviewing ^o^**

**Thank you very very much, xoxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finally. Out of there.**

Kasamatsu waved his hand infront of Imayoshi's face as to wake him up from zoning out, or that is what he'd say he is doing.

"I was joking, really." He repeated and Imayoshi's face turned green, since his stomach just flipped over and his mind shut off.

"You didn't have to say it in that way.." He muttered in reply, not a low mutter, but more of a complain.

"Come on, it's better than hitting you" He smiled. Everyone knows Kasamatsu hits his teammates when they frustrate him, which is unlike Imayoshi who gives no damns since he is the one who gets teased among teammates.

"Kicked me and I would've killed you.." Adjusting his glasses which were about to fall off, Imayoshi lowly snapped.

Kasamatsu shifted his glance from left to right, then hit Imayoshi in the head causing his glasses to fall off, though lucky for him, still unscathed.

"Oi! W-what was that for?" He stuttered while shouting.

"Just testing something" Kasamatsu bluffed, and Imayoshi scowled as he bent down to retrieve his fallen glasses, while Kasamatsu watched him and muttered a 'not bad', Imayoshi decided to ignore it. After finding it, he cleaned it with a cloth before putting it back on.

_Who does this guy think he is? Messing with me even though we aren't even friends yet!_ Shouted in Imayoshi's mind as they walked back to the other aisle.

As eternities passed by, or that is what Imayoshi would like to say it as, Kasamatsu finally bought all the things he needed and walked out of the store with him.

"Man… That felt like hours passed by" and a sigh coming from Imayoshi. Kasamatsu gave him a confused look before looking at his bag, checking he's got everything he needs.

"Imayoshi san, it only too 20 minutes. I didn't know you were _that_ impatient" boredly stating, he knew it would be rude to say, but he didn't care.

"Well.. Usually I'm alright with it, but.." the raven head trailed off, as the jet black head give him a look that said 'you really are a bonehead, you know?'

"And no. I'm not a bonehead. Thank you very much" he snapped again, making Kasamatsu widen his eyes slightly as him. _So he knew I was saying that._

"Anyways.. Imayoshi san, do you mind hanging around with me more often?" Bringing up that question caused Imayoshi's always closed eyes to finally flutter open.

"Um.. Sure" He smiled closing his always closed eyes again. Kasamatsu frowned at that. Imayoshi noticing that had a surprised look.

"What's wrong?" He politely asked the other.

"You have beautiful eyes, yet you cover them all the time, why is that?" He pried. Imayoshi shrugged in response.

"Then you should open them more often." Along with an 'idiot' escaping his lips. Imayoshi stiffened at that, since it was something he was not supposed to hear but he heard it anyway.

They both ended walking the same path back home, waved each other bye. Since Kasamatsu lives farther than the other, he just watched as Kasamatsu left.

Running inside, he quickly took off his shoes, greeted his mother and ran to his room, shutting the door and allowing his knees to give in.

Landing on his bottom, Imayoshi let his hands drop to the ground, knees close to his chest. Breathing heavily he recollected what just happened and freaked out, eyes wide open and glasses reaching down his nose.

A short few seconds later, his hand was clutching his heart.

_It started off with a short Shogi game with Akashi, then got advice from him, got scared of his boyfriend? ran away, then meeting Kasamatsu, aaaawkward.._

_Okay calm down Shouichi, it was just a weird day, tomorrow will be alright._

_At least.. If I don't meet up with him._

"As long as I don't get caught by him" He told himself out loud to reassure himself. Tomorrow won't be the same as today. It will be different.

Slowly getting up from the floor, he set his bag on the chair and laid down on his bed, taking off his glasses and putting the back of his hand on his eye portion, and just stayed in that position.

He told himself not to think about it, at least just let it out through the other ear, like he usually is good at.

"Shou-kun~" Someone's voice from out of his room brought him back to earth, which made him realize he's been like that for an hour or so.

_Time flies_ he thought to himself as he got off his bed and went downstairs to the person who was calling him down.

That voice belonging to no one other than his mother. Her facial features had a great resemblance to Imayoshi himself, which was funny according to other people, that his mother looks like him. She doesn't wear glasses though, but her eyes are always closed, so her long eyelashes are more visible than Imayoshi's long eyelashes.

Even though many wouldn't say Imayoshi was exactly 'pretty' his mother was very beautiful in their eyes, though, if Imayoshi ever wore her clothes..

"Mother~" He gave her his signature smile with a small tilt. It's usually not odd for her to call him over, since it's either 'how was your day?' or 'help with household stuff' since he's a good boy. (pfff.)

"Have you been making friends in school?" She asked while putting glasses in the cabinets. Noticing that, Imayoshi helped her out as well, since it's a usual thing for him to do so.

"Friends?" Yeah.. Kasamatsu. That strange person who looked like he was hitting on it. He nearly dropped a glass made of glass, but caught it on reflex.

"Yeah.. Sure. Friends are easy to make" He twitched while saying that. His mother kept her wide smile on, but it was noticeable she knew he lied.

"You should call them over then. Shou-kun" She bitterly added, which made Imayoshi feel highly inferior to her. (As if she's a giant infront of him, which she isn't)

"Yeah.." He replied rather calmly, on the inside, you know already.

After putting them all away, he took a short minute to check if his father was there, strangely he wasn't.

"Mother, Father didn't come back yet?" He asked with a knit of his brow, his mother shrugged.

"Didn't come back yet." She replied non-chalantly, which didn't appear as odd, since Imayoshi's parents don't seem to get along with each other, but both of them equally love their children, which is why they are still together.

One thing Imayoshi always wondered about, why won't they just plan to divorce already? They really do have big hearts, something he himself will never have.

"Shouichi, you don't talk about him infront of her stupid" His older brother, Shoukichi said after smacking Imayoshi in the head.

A tear sprung out of his left eye "Ah sorry~" He rubbed his head with both of his hands, then looking up at his brother "When did you come by?"

"An hour earlier than you" He replied in an angry tone, which was the opposite of Imayoshi's always-happy-like-if-nothing-ever-happens tone, causing the younger to smile sadly.

"More than you know it, you both really are alike" His mother joked, causing the younger and older brother to get shivers down their spines. Compare? Never. His bro is like another Wakamatsu, while he is more like his mother; crazy.

Shouichi and Shoukichi glared at each other before turning away. Shoukichi left while Shouichi began cutting some of the onions his mother was about to cut after she was done boiling her water. (Can't say Imayoshi, since they all are Imayoshi here hahah)

His mother smiled as she saw him helping her out without being asked to help and proceeded to make dinner with him, while his brother went in his room to do his own work.

* * *

Walking home never took this long, or that's what Kasamatsu thought as he gazed up in the sky while walking back.

It's not dark yet, but it is taking rather long. Its been a half an hour since he met that strange spaz he'd call 'Imayoshi', and simply the thought about him made him snicker.

Looking at the ground, he noticed small specks which made the floor look wet. The darkness started to rise and he cursed under his breath for not bringing something to cover himself with.

It was rain. Low shallow rain, less than a storm, but quiet as trickles, he sighed as he used a plastic binder from his bag to cover his head.

While doing so he felt a huge push from behind, causing him to nearly trip, but he held his ground by falling only on one knee, instead of faceplanting.

"Hey.. Watch it!" He scowled back at the person who pushed him. In fact it wasn't that the person 'pushed' him, but he was running away from someone and managed to bump into Kasamatsu.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he loudly apologized, bringing two of his hands infront of him, then looked back before running again.

_Is he being chased?_ Looking to the rear end, there were 3 people running behind him. One pushed Kasamatsu out of the way, while the others just followed him.

Kasamatsu watched as the scene went on, and then thought of what he should do. Clenching his fist, he ran behind them.

The person being chased ended up in an alleyway, so he was stuck. Fear rose in him as he figured he had no where to go, but on the outside he remained calm. The three people chasing him cornered him, while the leader of them pulled him up by his shirt.

"We could've settled this nicely, but you disagreed to it, so don't complain if your pretty face gets smashed" He yelled at him, while the person being hoisted up scowled.

_If only I could've done this quicker_ he thought as he brought his feet to his chest and kicked the leader straight in the face, causing the other to drop him. Landing normally, he quickly eyed Kasamatsu to get away from them.

"Boss! Are you okay!?" The others panicked. The leader had only sustained a nosebleed by the impact, while the boy made his way out of the people and ran.

"Yeah.. Hey! Don't let him get away!" He ordered. They noticed he ran away, but there was someone else who was witnessing the whole thing, so they thought he is in league with him.

Kasamatsu felt himself panic as he saw the other two walking up to him, but the person who ran away before simply punched them both, and then knocked them out by hitting their pressure points.

"You.." Was all Kasamatsu could say as he stared in horror. That guy who was running away, singlehandedly defeated all those people? But then why the heck was he running? Then it hit him. Two reasons: It is justified self-defence (Protecting an innocent party which is Kasa-kun) and because he wanted to corner them.

"Are you alright?" Said the other person. The leader was about to hit him until he knocked him out too. Kasamatsu took a closer look at this person.

Black hair which covered his left eye, very pale skin as if he was nearly dead, grey eyes with a beauty mark below his right eye spot. Pretty lanky when noticed, although his height was a bit lacking, black sweater under a white dress shirt, grey quilted pants. And last but not least, a long blue scarf that rested on his neck down to his back.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, thanks" Kasamatsu replied as he looked down. Then he noticed another thing, there was dark red gushing down his left side of his face, and his hands had line trails of red. He's wounded.

"Good thing you're alright" the fringe guy sighed of relief. Kasamatsu noticed that the other's knees were beginning to fail on him, so he took a few steps closer to him and offered some support. He waved his hand up, and leaned on the wall.

"You should have those checked out. I may not be a specialist, but at least let me see them" Kasamatsu frowned when he saw the other reject his offer.

"I'm fine, it's natural. Besides I'm waiting for someone else to catch up as well" The other smiled, which made Kasamatsu lower his eyes.

"Are you sure of it? Since I wouldn't mind helping you out right now.." He offered to the other. "It's fine." He pleaded. He didn't want to talk more, since it bothers him too.

"Oh there he is!" He suddenly said as he waved his hand at the person running to them both, the other looking as well.

When they caught up, Kasamatsu decided that right now might be the right time for him to just leave, but then the other male beside the wounded man stopped him.

"Thanks" He shyly said. "For staying with my brother" He finally looked at Kasamatsu with grateful eyes and a genuine smile.

_Wait.. Brothers!? They don't look alike in the slightest..!_

Contrast to the pale fringed guy, the other guy was much bigger, taller, and looked stronger than him as well. Tanned skin (but not extremely tanned), burning red hair, with a darker shade on the lower parts of his hair, strange eyebrows, and red eyes full of passion unlike the other who halfway looked cold and lifeless.

"Oh.. You're welcome" he fidgeted. Maybe it is about time that Kasamatsu just went home already. Giving them a light bow, he walked off where he says his home is.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2 (Wait.. what have I done here?)**

**{Long boring description, you may skip it, really.**

**Now for some Author's notes, I'll just say some characters are a bit tweaked in personalities, like example: Kuroko. I know Kuroko is usually made the passive one.**

**But the reason why I haven't done that.. It's because I hate Uke!Kuroko. There are a lot of art/fics depicting Kuroko as the uke, and I usually hate seeing it. **

**Also, I've noticed that many people like the pair of Kasa kun with Ima chan as ImaKasa, rather than KasaIma (KasaIma is what I prefer)**

**Another thing: KagaHimu/ HimuKaga. My precious otp..**

**Also, I don't exactly know if Imayoshi even has siblings, but I thought it'd be annoying but funny to add them. (And if anyone here reads Gakuen Babysitters, notice how Imayoshi's family are gonna have similar names and faces. I indirectly referenced that off Nezu Nakayoshi/ or Chuukichi. Indirectly since I didn't notice it in start)**

**Anyways, gotta stop rambling, but I had to mention some of those since I forgot it in the Author's Notes.} **


	3. Chapter 3- Suspicions

**It may be off track, but this is more of a Kuroko/ Akashi chapter. A way of saying sorry for delays.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Suspicions aren't taken well, naturally.**

Staying in a prestigious household isn't always easy when you have someone that some people don't like seeing.

"Seijuurou. What piece of garbage you brought in here?" The tall, dark figure or they would say a dark pillar of stone barked in a hoarse voice. This pillar was otherwise known as his Father.

Akashi looking up at his father with a hardened stare, keeping it fixed, as if it would never budge.

"This 'garbage' you speak of is no one you need to know about" He answered firmly. His companion was clearly showing a small sign of fright, since this man is the same man who has brought his mate to earth, and if he is someone to be scared of, what of the father? He even keeps this son of his in a cage.

"Haven't I always told you, you are not allowed to permit dirty items come in the way of pure items? It seems that this someone is taking over you" Hard as ice, his father argued back at his son.

To Kuroko, this did not look like a Father-Son interaction at all. It was as if they were like strangers to each other, nemesis' of one another, out for each's throats. Definitely threatening to deal with everyday. It made him feel extremely inferior infront of him, which was exactly what Akashi's father wanted. Fear, the feeling to get out immediately.

This feeling was washed away as soon as he felt something intertwining with his fingers. It was Akashi's hand. Although Kuroko felt it was immensely relieving, it was frozen as ice, compared to his burning hands, which made Kuroko swallow a lump in his throat.

_His_ Akashi has to deal with this man, and it's his fault too. If only he can do something.

"If you excuse me.." Akashi paused "_Father_" He bowed and turned on his heel. "I am going to do my homework now, and I am helping my friend here. Don't bother checking on us please." And walked up the stairs with Kuroko, leaving his father to scowl, but said nothing in return and looked at something elsewhere.

* * *

Going up the stairs, Akashi went in his room with Kuroko, and bolting the door shut so that no one else can come in, and moved his red translucent curtains on either side to let the light come in his room, and avoid the dark shadows which loomed around and let a sigh when he saw outside was as bad as the inside.

Rainy. It was as depressing as his house is. Lonely, and having a sense of being trapped forever. Kuroko got him out of his trance by taking Akashi's hand in both of his, and brought it to his face and kissed each knuckle on it. This action made Akashi turn around and look at Kuroko with a calm look instead of a hurt look.

"Kuroko.." He lowly said. His face softened, while Kuroko softly smiled at him. Kuroko was indirectly telling him that he does not have to face it all by himself, and that he is there to support him, throughout.

"Thanks." He closed his tired looking eyes, allowing Kuroko to proceed through. Kissing his knuckles again, he leaned forward to his elbow, to his upper arm, to his shoulder, then to the side of his neck, while tracing his collar bone with both his hands, making Akashi's breath to hitch a bit, but nonetheless, he pulled Kuroko closer by putting on of his hand on his upper back, and the other at the back of his neck, as an invitation to Kuroko to keep going.

Kuroko left trails of small kisses on the front of his neck, relaxing Akashi completely, and pulled him closer by holding his waistline. Akashi ruffled Kuroko's baby blue head, and kissed his forehead, which made Kuroko look up at him, and then kiss him softly.

When they both pulled back, they heard a knock, which made Kuroko curse under his breath. Gently letting Akashi sit on the bed to do his homework, Kuroko answered his room door.

Figures it was those innocent servants who come by to ask if Akashi had anything he wanted to eat, or to be brought to him. Akashi quickly said no, and told them to not come later the day as well, since he isn't in the mood for anything at all.

Kuroko closed the door once they left while Akashi just sat on the bed, solving equations (Homework). Kuroko tilted his head, curious about the abrupt change of mood, the other looking up from his book and smiled. "Homework first?" making the other sigh of dissatisfaction. He reluctantly nodded yes and they got to do homework instead.

"I'll repay you later. Promis~e" adding with a silly teeth smile, Akashi concluded. To Kuroko that was one of the cutest things Akashi can do when he pretends. Of course, Akashi would never do that anywhere, no matter what. So it's fake. Hands down. But he takes his word, since it's the words which matters more than the face right now.

"And if you don't?" Kuroko non-chalantly asked. Secretly, he felt the need to laugh.

"Then… My punishment is all up to what you want" He replied, smiling with his eyes narrowed.

"Then I'll keep your word, for both." Closing his eyes, he registered that before writing in his textbook.

* * *

Brooming the house has never been a hassle. Or that is what Imayoshi likes to say..

It's only been 2 days since he has talked with Akashi about dilemmas he doesn't even want to consider, and yet.

"A… A-choo!" There it goes.. Gross, Germs.

A sneezing fit is more accurate to what he has been up to lately. Figures Kami-sama isn't on his side today as well. Dust keeps getting around the house, he doesn't want to stress his mother out, and yet, he throws a sneezing fit which usually causes him to broom back from the start.

_Goddamn this.. Floor never gets clean._ He cursed, and bit his lip.

He mirthlessly laughed at how impatient he looked, and this being _Imayoshi_ he _never_ gets impatient and throws a fit. Never.

Then mother popped her head out of her room "Hey is someone on their menstrual period?" Making Imayoshi burst into laughter, and made him throw another sneezing fit.

"Yes, Mother. Yes I am!" He shouted back at her, wiping a tear off his closed eye. Shouting across the lower floor to the upper is another one of the hassles, but because it's his mother, it's an exception.

"I love you too honey, so you can stop brooming helplessly" She shouted again, making him gape and then broom at a quicker pace, actually doing it right.

"I can handle it _mommy~_" He mused. What seemed to be odd, was after what his mother said, the floor finally was cleaned properly, which made him laugh again out of sheer satisfaction.

But in the end he sneezed again. Okay. Time to check some temperatures and crap.

* * *

A few days passed by rather quickly. The blossom petals slowly began to fall, adding to the beauty of the area it was falling in. Small specks of cold pink from the top of the trees to the solid grey floor, and green adorned grass, it was almost like it was a Spring version of snow.

Waiting underneath a beautiful blossom tree sat the small Akashi Seijuurou. This was his usual hangout spot, since his 'friends' who were also known for being his comrades- the Crownless Generals, had graduated this year, and had to leave the school.

Akashi was busy immersing himself in his homework, since there was nothing better for him to do. Finishing them, he set his book on one side and leaned his head and back on the tree behind him and looked up at the sky.

Blue being adorned by faint light pink soft petals.. To him, it was beautiful but it was sad at the same time.

Light Blue and Pink.. That's like Kuroko and Momoi. People who _fit_ to be together, who were _meant to be_. These sorts of things always make the red head wonder _why_ he was chosen for Kuroko.

Why didn't he choose a blessed beauty like Momoi. She was the figure of an ideal girl, and she was very, very supportive and nurturing to others as well. Why did he shift away from this perfection, to someone who _looks _similar to himself, someone who _ruined_ his basketball life. Someone like Akashi himself.

Someone who walked in life like a plaque. He didn't deserve to be _his_. But then again, what about all those _other_ people who had a close relationship with Kuroko? He let out a sigh of displeasure.

Kuroko and his relationship actually started 3 years ago, in the end of the Winter Cup, when Akashi had a mental argument between he and himself. The first and the second fractions of himself. Akashi and _Akashi._

People thought he was having a seizure at the end of the match because of his instability, and since he was literally shouting at himself like if there was someone infront of him.

His teammates were frightened on what they should do, so their Vice-Captain, Mibuchi tried talking Akashi out of the argument, but he was casted aside by a scared Akashi. When Kuroko saw him in that state, he immediately ran up to him and threw himself at him, chanting out how much he wants _his _Akashi to keep trying to resurface. To fight back, and to be _who he previously was._

With Kuroko's help, he managed to switch between selves and become the _Akashi_ he desired, everyone desired to come back. _Never leaving their side._

Kuroko stayed with him even after everyone had to leave with their teams. He decided he'd stay with Akashi _privately_ so that he won't be pressured by others. Since he said Akashi needed rest, he's gonna stay with him so that nothing wrong happens while he rests.

He had Akashi sleep near him, on a bench, Akashi's head being on his lap, while he caressed Akashi's sleeping figure. Just the two of them, outside in the warm winter.

He took Akashi at his own home for the night. His grandmother surprised at Kuroko bringing a guest along, but as long as he was making friends and was happy, she was alright with it.

His grandmother didn't mind Kuroko's intimacy for Akashi, since she knew from the start that he had an attraction to him, and worried about it being unrequited.

Even though Akashi had not said a word when Kuroko walked with him, he knew he wasn't angered or denying anything. When Kuroko gently held his hand, he didn't try holding on nor letting go, but just stayed there, staring down at them. Sure, he smiled, nodded whatsoever, but Kuroko knew he wasn't in any state of mind. He actually wasn't paying attention due to his mind settling down.

After eating and chatting with his grandmother about things, he sent Akashi upstairs while they chatted in private. Akashi just sat on the floor near the bed, his knees close to his chest. A moment later Kuroko came in the room, told him about what was the converse about, and threw his arms around him. Akashi, embracing the fact that they both might have to be together for a while, hugged him back, and mutter 'sorry' a lot of times, making stray tears fall down Kuroko's cheek hearing about it.

Kuroko then explained why he was crying and how Akashi shouldn't be apologizing for anything at all, since none of what happened was his fault, but he was thankful that Akashi has came back to his old self.

After a while of more comfort, Kuroko gently laid him down and had sex with him, the other not complaining made him think he was alright with it. Being as gentle as he can, he made sure Akashi doesn't get hurt by it, even if some were inevitable, he made it as painless as he can. Akashi knew he was satisfied, since now Kuroko can claim Akashi as _his_, and not anyone else's. Again, not something he dislikes.

If asked about love, Akashi would always say he has someone he loves, but no one would know who it is, until he comes up behind Akashi. Kuroko made sure no one steals Akashi away, which is why he would always be by his side. Even though he'd say that was the sole purpose, it wasn't. It was to make sure Akashi won't snap, or be bothered by people he doesn't want to spend time with.

Witnessed a few times by Imayoshi. Akashi quickly became friends with Touou's former Captain during a time he was advising someone about things. He didn't like him romantically, since Akashi already has Kuroko by his side, and doesn't want more people with him.

Kuroko had always successfully scared off people away from Akashi, even if they weren't interested in him in _that_ way, but still feared about the fact that Akashi has involved himself in jobs such as being an advice giver for others, a few people have actually came to him for a lot of advice, much to Kuroko's horror.

Of course, till now, it's funny that Kuroko panics about it, almost as if he doesn't trust Akashi, but it's the opposite, he trusts Akashi too much that he's scared people are going to harm him if he is not around to help him out.

Akashi chuckled to himself when he thought of that, it would be an amusing sight to see Kuroko scared out his wits when he sees Akashi sweet talking someone, which he knows won't happen on both sides.

Looking back up, his slight chuckle stopped as he saw the blueness of the sky fade into grey, _like Haizaki_. Though he knows Kuroko has nothing to do with Haizaki, since he had never seen him ever since he left Teikou. A frown was brought back to his face as he kept his gaze level with the sky.

Feeling small droplets of rain fall on him, he closed his eyes and kept his head looking up and welcomed the rain on him. He ignored some of the protests of people grumbling about sudden rain, which 'ruined their days' or they 'forgot their umbrellas' and are not ready.

Figures he's gonna have to wait longer here for Kuroko to come by, since he is certainly _taking his time_ to get here. Hopefully he might bring an umbrella.

There's times like these when Akashi wants the Crownless Generals to be with him, but they had already graduated and probably have nothing to do with Akashi anymore. Although they were _just_ teammates or comrades, they were people who actually talked with him, and in his view, they were his friends.

Or probably they stopped coming to him because he has Kuroko. Maybe they are just busy, or they can't come to visit.

He sighed to himself.

"_Love Certainly sucks.."_

* * *

**Well now, the title of this has finally arrived within the story.**

**I hope I haven't lost you guys right now.**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated 3**


End file.
